Hikari Kumoi
|ninja registration=151366 |academy age=9 |chunin age=14 |affiliations=Taifūgakure, Land of Cyclones |clan=Kumoi Clan, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Hikari Kumoi (雲居光, Kumoi Hikari) is a ANBU level Kunoichi from the village of Taifūgakure, which is located in the Land of Cyclones. Background Hikari's past is unknown but at the start she is alone seen hitting on men, running from their girlfriends and running away from problems and annoying stuff as a way to achieve peace. Hikari is said to be born to an unknown parents in which the male, is said to be a member of Jūgo's clan, and to a female of the Kumoi Clan of Taifūgakure. Unfortunately, Hikari's mother died while giving birth to him, while his father was killed in the war which took place in Amegakure. At the age of five, he deserted his hometown and began roaming in Amegakure,however after continously walking for three days and three nights his will fell against the striving hunger, causing her to faint. As she woke up she found himself lying on a bed, and the one who saved her was none other than, Orochimaru; who thought he could use him as his tool so he began teaching Hikari jutsu's. However, upon awakening her true abilities though only ten years of old, the young lad understood the motives of his so called master and escaped. After escaping he deserted Amegakure and went to Taifūgakure where she stayed for about six years, due to the fact the fourth world war was over and the tailed beast were restored everyone was looking for a suitor who could hold Gyūki, sadly whoever tried to do this herculean task were all strangled to death. Though, she didn't become a Jinchūriki but she was successful in getting her ranks in the ANBU. Appearance Hikari has long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She wears a red and white uniform and wields a sword. She wore a white outfit, with a white long skirt, tube top showing her belly, along with a red ribbon that goes around the top part of her top that comes together to make a bow. Personality Hikari originally didn't care about dying, before meeting Takumi. That meeting drastically changed Hikari's personality and outlook on life. She soon takes most things Takumi says to heart and looks to him for help, using him as somewhat of a lifeline. Hikari is a kind and helpful young woman who, similar to Takumi, cannot abandon another in trouble. She takes life very seriously and is very focused on it before Takumi tells her to enjoy it a bit. Hikari is also somewhat proud and is not afraid to get physical with those that challenge her authority or brag about her abilities such as cooking. Hikari, once again similar to Takumi, is someone who can be controlled by her emotions many times. Abilities Hikari has always been a great asset to her village. With her greatest strength being her intelligence. Hikari has a super fine refined chakra control and enhanced physical ability. Hikari is highly renowned has a powerful ninja from the Cyclone. This could be proved by the fact that she was able to make her entrance in the ranks of the Hunter-nin and Jonin. She is very agile and despite her small and tender figure she possess incredible amount of physical strength. She has also displayed the ability to use Kinjutsu's.